Falling In Detention
by decoruslamia
Summary: Harry and Draco are in detention. Events will occur that neither of them will or want to forget.


'Stupid, bloody detention! How the hell did I forget?" Harry thought frantically. Dodging yet another student, he quickened his pace. Somewhere in the castle a distant clock chimed. That was it, now he was definitely going to be late, no way around it. Now sprinting he jumped over a banister of some animated stairs, hoping he would land safely. He did.

Turning yet another corner, he whacked into Colin, his biggest fan. Before Colin could announce his distressed, Harry had hastily muttered an apology, stuffed his camera back into his hands and took off down the corridor.

Reaching his destination, Harry took too long to slow down and ended up running into the potions door, which screeched in protest and banged against the wall. Both Draco and Snape turned to sneer at him but, surprisingly, did not make any comment on his behaviour.

"Mr. Potter, it's so nice that you could join us… eventually," Snape drawled, his voice dripping in sarcasm. "I want this room spotless and if it isn't by the time I come back…" he paused, smirking at the two of them and receiving a glare from both of them in return. "Then I will have to go to drastic measures," he finally finished. With that he stormed out of the room, robes billowing behind him.

"You'd really think he'd be more imaginative then this," Draco stated lightly, staring at the space Snape had just occupied.

Harry nodded in agreement, but before he could charm the bucket and mops that had been left out for them, Snape returned, dramatically, to room. Ripping each boy of their wands, "I'll be having these," he sneered, as if they were trying to trick him. Then, once again, stormed from the room.

Draco frowned. "Such a shame," he said.

Harry, who was starting to clean, was distracted by this and hit him with his mop. Draco made a sound of anguish. "Don't you dare think for one second, Malfoy that I'm going to do all the work here, as you will be very much mistaken, if you do. I don't even see why I'm being made to do this in the first place, I didn't even do anything!" Harry yelled, hitting him once again with the mop to emphasise his point.

"Let me remind you that this is Snape we're talking about here," Draco roughly picked up his bucket and proceeded with it to the other side of the classroom. Kneeling on the floor, with an utmost look of disgust on his face, he slowly started scrubbing the hard stone. That is until Harry's voice made him stop.

"What the hell are you doing Malfoy? Look, I know you aren't used to these sorts of tasks, but this is simply ridiculous. Did common knowledge somehow escape you? What the fuck is the point of cleaning the floor first, if you're just going to have to tread all over it again to do something else, that means that it will get dirty again, meaning you'll have to do it all over again." Harry slammed down his bucket. He had been in a bad mood before this stupid detention and Malfoy was not helping, not that he expected him to.

Draco looked like he was considering this, but then unfortunately he opened his mouth, which totally spoiled it. "Yes, I suppose you know all about this stuff. After all you do acquaintance yourself with those Weasley's," he smirked, reclining against the wall while he observed Harry's reaction with interest.

Scrubbing the table so violently it wobbled, Harry tried to ignore him. The thought of getting another punishment if they started fighting again, was the only thing that was keeping Harry back from going at the ferret with a vengeance.

"Aren't you going to answer me, Potter?" Draco asked, rudely, as always. "Well, I assume…" he soon broke off into peels of laughter at the sight before him. Sliding down the wall to sit, he gasped for breath. "If only," gasp, "I had a camera," he finished, eventually.

Harry glared at both Draco and the offending table on top of him. It seemed he had been cleaning a bit too hard, maybe it would have been better if he had just gone for throwing insults back at Draco instead. Shoving at the table, he found he could not move it, for some reason unknown to him. After seeing this, Draco was in hysterics. Harry glanced at him and quickly realised that he had a choice. He could either wait until Snape came back and get punished further, or he could ask Malfoy, he gulped, to help him, out of the kindness of his heart. For some reason neither of these options seemed appealing. "Err…um…would you ….help me?" Harry, nervously, asked the laughing boy.

Gaining control over himself, Draco slowly advanced towards him. "Sorry, Potter, I didn't quite catch that." He grinned, wickedly, at the struggling boy, who was now at his feet and looking up at him in anger.

Harry scowled. "You heard me Malfoy."

Draco shook his head. "No Potter, I don't think I did."

"Will you help me get up?" Harry gave up and repeated, knowing enough about Draco to know that he wasn't going to back down, at least not anytime soon.

"And what's the magic word?" he asked, quite clearly enjoying himself.

"Now?" Harry answered automatically, anticipating such a question.

Draco's face screwed up. "Fine!" He huffed, steeping over Harry's head and strolling across the room toward the door.

Harry closed his eyes. "Please, Draco?" He pleaded.

Draco paused and walked back next to him. "What did you just call me?" He asked in shock, having undoubtedly heard what Harry had just said.

"I called you by your name, which people usually call each other by. Now can you please get his thing off of me?" Harry said, trying extremely hard to keep the anger out of his voice and not by any rate succeeding.

Pulling the table away with great ease, Draco kept his face indifferent. Then deciding in favour towards it, he held out a pale hand to help Harry up. Ignoring Harry's curious stare, he waggled his fingers.

Throwing caution to the wind, Harry grasped his hand and started to pull himself up. Only it didn't exactly work out the way they had both thought it would. Draco somehow ended up losing his footing and toppled down on top of Harry, who was strangely excited.

'Get a grip Harry, you should be thinking of how he was such a…' all such thoughts dashed from his mind as Draco's lips descended on his. It wasn't in anyway a proper kiss because Draco had quickly pulled back when he had realised what he'd done.

Staring into Draco's eyes Harry reminded himself to breathe. "That was interesting," Harry heard Draco whisper. Harry was in pure agreement and told Draco so.

"Does that mean I can do it again?" Draco huskily whispered in his ear.

In answer Harry flipped them over, so he was on top and savagely met Draco's lips with his own.

"This place is not spotless," Snape scoffed quietly to himself as he came in, he was about to continue when he saw that one of his desks had been thrown on the floor, rather carelessly, and then his sight came across the two guys that were in detention but seemed to be thoroughly enjoying themselves. "Dear Merlin!" he harshly whispered, retreating back out the door and into his chambers, in shock.

Author's Note: Sorry for the spelling and grammar errors, as I'm sure there are many. Okay, there's one questionI have to ask, should I leave this as a one-shot, or write many chapters and torture you all with my terrible grammar, that is saying if you actually decide to read this. LOL

Disclaimer: J.K. rowling owns, as we all know, Harry Potter. I am merely playing with the characters.


End file.
